Namida
by AngelicSummoner
Summary: Extremely short one shots for my favorite game Don't be alarmed if you find them on Quotev, I have an account on their. Apparently they are sad hence the name Namida. Mostly Sheena and Zelos!
1. Don't go (Ikanaide)

The black haired female held the cruxis crystal in her hands. He told them to destroy it, but she couldn't. The red stone glistened in the sun light that danced through the gaps of the cherry blossom tree. Her brown eyes glanced up at the pink leaves then back to the ruby red crystal in her hands.  
He was gone. Just like those before him. The villagers, Grandfather, Corrine, now Zelos. Her grip tightened slightly as she bit back the tears begging to stream down her cheeks. A lump grew in her throat as she tried to swallow back the sadness that overwhelmed her. She shouldn't cry, but she really wanted to.

The cruxis crystal warmed in her hand, pulsing under her touch. Her eyes widened as it glowed brightly and a silhouette appeared before her. Red floated in the empty air. Blue eyes locking with brown eyes. A causal smile met a saddened smile. Tears finally freed from their bonds.

"Didn't think you would miss so much, Miss Ju-" He started only to be interrupted by the broken and hurt words of the female.

"Baka! Idiot! You promised me!" She screamed, hot bitter tears rolling down her cheeks. She crumbled to the ground, burring her face into her hands.

Her voice grew soft as she whispered out the last bit of words. "You promised that you would find me a place, that we could be together..."

Zelos' eyes widened as his ghostly form kneeled down to the broken ninja before him. His ghostly hand resting on her back. Her body shook before she looked up at him, here eyes studying him carefully through the tears. His form faded slightly before growing stronger. He looked down at the weeping girl, thinking over his decisions.

"Sheena," he whispered softly, drawing her attention. Her puffy eyes still had tears running from them, but he couldn't wipe them away. "I'm sorry, Sheena."

The ninja shook her head, looking up at him. "I should have seen that something was wrong," she muttered. "You are going to disappear just like Alicia, aren't you?"

Zelos nodded his head, looking up at the cherry blossom tree. "Yeah. Soon." Sheena frowned as she stood to her feet, trying to hug him, only to have her arms faze through his ghostly form.

"When I fade, will you please destroy my Cruxis Crystal?" He asked turning back towards Sheena. She nodded her head, whipping away her tears. "I have a bit, so tell me what's happened."

"Lloyd made the pact with Origin and now possess the eternal sword. Cruxis is gone and worlds have been joined together," she stated. "Seles was released from the abbey, just like she wanted, but..."

"But what?"

"She's sad that you died, so is everyone." The ninja told her friend. The man frowned heavily. "She opened up to me though. I'll watch over her for as long as I can, I promise." The ninja vowed. "And summoners always hold their promises close to their heart."

"Thank you... And Goodbye, Sheena." He whispered as he began to fade. Sheena's eyes widened as she tried to grab onto him in a desperate attempt to keep him there.

"Ikanaide! No Don't Go!" She cried as he began to fade away. He gave her a sad smile as he began to fade away. She reached her hand only to catch nothing but air. He was gone. The teenager crumpled to the ground wailing, releasing all her sadness.

"See you later, Sheena."


	2. Lullaby (Komori-uta)

The E.C glided across the dark sea. The reflection of the stars glistened across the water. The wind was gentle and soothing. Inside the cabin of the small ship everyone but three were asleep. Regal, Presea, and Zelos. The blue haired man drove the small boat towards their destination, The Temple of Lightning. Presea stood outside the cabin, standing watch for any monsters that dared trying to attack. Zelos, well he just couldn't go to sleep just yet.

Snores filled the cabin, coming from Lloyd. Boy did he snore loudly. But that wasn't the sound that had caught the Tethe'allan ear. What had caught his ear was the soft whimpers that came from the prideful kuniochi. Tears streamed down her face as clutched her pillow.

The red head frowned before moving over to her cot. He placed his thumb on her cheek, wiping away the warm tears from her eyes. She flinched under his touch slightly but accepted it, nuzzling her head into his hand. Zelos chuckled softly. He thought back to the nights he had his own nightmares and before long he was humming the same song his butler, Sebastian, had hummed for him.

Slowing the whimpers faded and Sheena's face grew peaceful, her nightmare had dispersed. The man yawned slightly before pulling away and heading to his cot and falling asleep. When they arrived at the temple, he couldn't help but note how Sheena flinched every time lightning flashed and thunder roared.


	3. Nightime Dance (Yakan Mia)

The full moon hung high in the sky above the crackling fire of the camp. The blue half elf named Yuan sat on watch as the other slept. His eyes wandered over to the green half elf woman named Martel. Her eyes closed and her face so peaceful. He watched the light from the fire dance on her bright green hair.

He looked down at finger, the golden ring gleaming in the light of the fire. Once the peace treaty was signed him and his beloved Martel would finally be married and live peacefully. He smiled softly, watching her. Slowly her green eyes fluttered open, a smile creeping on her smooth skin.

"Did I wake you?" Yuan inquired as she stood up and moved to his side. She shook her head no before looking at him, smiling softly at him. "Then you should rest. Tomorrow is a full day of travel."

"Yuan. Come dance with me," she stated with a smile with on her lips. Yuan paused for a second before looking back at Mithos and Kratos, only to find the russet eyed man looking back at him. There was a smirk on his face. Yuan shot him a slight glare at his best friend.

"Yuan, just go with her. I'll finish your shift," Kratos stated, sitting near the fire. Yuan felt like Kratos would get him back later, but for now, Yuan was grateful.

The blue haired half elf nodded his head slightly, following Martel into the clearing. She stood in the center, twirling slightly. Her dress floated in the air gracefully. He smiled softly as he took her hand in his own and paced the other at her hip.

They twirled and danced to imaginary music as the lightning bugs flew around them like shooting stars on the earth. Martel's green eyes lit up brightly as they danced softly as her hair danced in the soft wind.

"I love you Yuan."

"I love you too, Martel."

 **That was the last time he ever told her those words.**


	4. Goodbye (Sayonara)

Blue eyes filled to the brim with tears as he looked down at the stone grave before him. The silver haired man frowned as he thought back to their adventures all those many years ago. He was no longer the little twelve year old mage, now he was a man and the best mage Aselia had to offer.

His fingers ran over the letters carved into the stone that was beginning to crumble from all of the years. He would have to fix the grave up some day soon, maybe the next day, but not right now. His index finger traced the letters as his tears ran free from his cheeks. His voice trembled as he talked to the grave like he did every time he visited.

"It's been 500 hundred years since you left. People are slowly starting to forget about us, which makes me a bit sad, but also glad. Raine plans on visiting you next week, she's been busy recently with trying to help lessen discrimination around the world you had fixed," the man stated, a lump growing in his throat as he talked.

He wiped the tears away taking a deep breath. He pulled his knees to his chest, crying into them, unable to find the strength to hold back the tears and all the sadness that filled him to the brim. All the sadness and loneness flooded out of him in broken sobs.

Finally the sadness passed as he stood up slightly, placing some flowers on the grave. Wiping away the last of his tears, the wind blew softly, carrying the whisper of a forgotten hero.

"Happy Birthday 513th Genis, my best friend."

The half elf eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He looked towards the grave, hoping to see his best friend Lloyd. But he has long since died, and he was all alone.


	5. Regret (Kokai)

It had been exactly one year since the event at the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd could still remember the way his blood splattered against the floor of the tower. How his orange wings faded away from the world. Sometimes when he looks at his swords, he could see the blood of someone he once considered a friend. His mind replaying the way it trailed down his blade like red tears.

He could still see curled red hair sliced and matted with blood. Strands littered the bloody ground and his hair spread around as he laid on the ground. His chest rose in uneven burst, pained and slow. Blood soaked through his pink cloak. The sound of him coughing up blood as he slid of the sword. The way it fell from his lips and trailed down his chin.

Lloyd could still see the way his blue eyes clouded as he took his final breaths. The smile on his face knowing he was free from all of this. But he had left everyone that cared for him caged and broken. Zelos' last words ringing out over his thoughts when he was alone.

His dreams where plagued with what if's and could have been's.

He could still see the way Sheena kneeled before Zelos' body, lifting his cruxis crystal. The way her eyes glistened with tears as she called him an idiot for picking this path, her words directed at the dead man, but they stung his killer even more.

Every once and while he would visit the man's grave, always finding red roses resting against the grave. He knew who left him there, it was the same person who told him that Zelos liked roses of all the flowers in the world. Incense burned over the grave filling the air with the scent of lavender.

"Zelos... I'm sorry. I wish things could have been different," Lloyd whispered as he stood looking over the grave. His chest, his heart, clenched in pain, filled to the brim with regret.

"Things could have been different."


	6. Angel (Tenshi)

**AN: in this one shot, the story is set where Zelos goes through the journey of regeneration and is 16. Therefor, everyone is five years younger. Also, not very sad, for once.**

.

.

.

 ****Amber eyes wide in disbelief as they looked up at empty blue ones. The angel looked down her, now soulless. Her best friend was now an empty puppet. Her hands clenched as memories of the time they had spent together flooded through her. When she had found out he could no longer feel, speak, eat, or sleep.

* * *

 _"Hey," the ninja greeted as she sat down on the sandy beach. The Chosen looked over at her, a grin on his face, one that fell when he saw the look on her face. He looked down at the water which reflected the moon. "We head towards the Tower of Salvation tomorrow. Then you'll save the whole world. Even if you are an idiot.'_

 _Zelos frowned, looking away from her. The air was tense and silent, finally the ninja spoke again, her voice soft and serious._

 _"I can't believe I made a pact with Volt... Are you sure you are okay? You took a strike for me, for that I'm thankful. Thanks for saving me Zelos," she told him. The teen smiled softly at her, shaking his head no._

 _"Are you mad at me Zelos? You haven't said anything or even flirted with me."_

 _The red head sighed and grabbed the girl's hand and began writing softly. Sheena gasped before looking up at him, tears pooling in her eyes._

 _'Sorry Sheena... I've lost the ability to talk.'_

 _"Baka! So every seal we've done and every time you've gotten sick was because you lost something?" she asked, her hands grasping her shoulders. Zelos nodded his head before taking her hand._

 _'Taste, Sleep, and feeling. Gone.'_

 _"I'm sorry... Why does it have to be this way? What happens at the final seal?" Sheena asked. Zelos frowned, climbing to his feet. "Zelos!?"_

* * *

"Zelos!" Sheena yelled at him. His face showed no emotion what so ever. The angel to his side only laughed down at the 14 year old girl.

"Fool, the Chosen no longer exists. They are nothing more then a mindless puppet to be into Martel's vessel. He can no longer hear you," the angel mocked cruelly. "This the world will be born anew, inferior being."

Sheena's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits. "Inferior Being Huh? So that boy was right! Cruxis, Martel, all of it was a lie!"

"It matters not, I'll wipe this world of your pathetic existence and bring this vessel to the Lord Yggdrasill. Then I'll become one of the four seraphim!" he proclaimed.

"I won't let you!" Sheena yelled pulling out her cards. She had Yuan, whom had remained quiet off to the side. No matter how many years Yuan had as a mercenary, there was no way the two could beat an angel. But they had to save Zelos!


End file.
